DE10062687 A1 discloses an adjusting mechanism for a vehicle that comprises an actuator for changing a current adjustment of at least two assigned functions. The actuator may be realized in the form of a rotary actuator and feature electric, luminous display means as a mark for displaying the current adjustment of a function. The current adjustment can be changed by turning the rotary actuator about a central axis and the display means remain active and the new current position is displayed in relation to an assigned scale. In addition additional display means are successively activated during an adjustment of the rotary actuator or the display means are successively deactivated accordingly during an adjustment in the opposite rotating direction. In order to ascertain the currently adjusted position, the user or vehicle driver needs to compare two scales or determine the number of luminous display means such that the time required for ascertaining the respectively adjusted position is comparatively long.
In light of these circumstances, it is at least one objective to provide an adjusting mechanism for a vehicle that allows a simple display or depiction of the adjusted positions of the adjusting device in a vehicle, where the display or depiction is intuitively and easily ascertainable at a glance. In addition, other objectives, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.